


A Vulgatto love story

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: A help just in time, A marriage between boys, A sad farewell, A sudden fainting, An emotional hug between the four jokers, An extra scene (in the last chapter), Bessy Gatto (Mentioned), Concerned Sal, Dead Joe, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fearless Joe, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fun between Sal and Joe (like the old days), Hospital, Inspired by Real Events, Internment, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, One last will, One of my otp favorites!, Other scenes based in the movie, POV First Person, Snowfall in Staten Island, Supportive Murr and Q, Talks between the pair, Vulnerable Sal, Worried Q and Murr, alternative universe, discussions, vulgatto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Here is a new story in which Sal and Joe participate (although Brian and James have a special participation),and also I made a parody there,based on a love and drama movie (which was decades ago and received Oscar nominations)...!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link of the movie (in which I based for the two guys) :  
> http://mspelis.com/pelicula/love-story/

-What I can be said about a 43-year-old man who has died?  
I would say that he was a very special man,funny,generous and wonderful and not only he was my best friend,but also something more…  
The best at all (apart from having met him) he chose me as his favorite,and also he loved much to our two best friends…and me…!-  
Sal narrated disconsolate,sat on a bench near a skating rink (in which Q,Murr,Joe and he had recorded for a challenge of the fourth season for his program Impractical Jokers) to remember in Joe Gatto,and also to tell details of their romance.

*Flashback*  
-Well Sally,we finally finished to recording!-  
-That’s right,Joe!-  
-Do not you want to go with me to visit our old Monsignor High School?-  
-Sure!- Once that the pair said goodbye to the other jokers,the two left in Joe’s car and went to their ex-school.  
After a few hours to travel,they both arrived at their establishment.  
-There we go!-  
-Why?-  
-Because I’d spend a while with you!-  
Sal simply smiled at him,and walked next to the blue eyed-man.  
They got close to the outside of his school and the library.  
-Joe,do you want to go to eat some snacks with me?-  
-Guess what would be my answer,Sal?- Joe expressed at Sal,challenging him to guess his conclusion.  
While the coffee was being served,Sal and Joe sat at the table,eating snacks and drinking coffee.  
-You guessed what I like!-  
-Yes! Well…!-  
While Joe took a sip of his cappuccino,Sal looked to his best friend.  
-Despite of the time,I think something makes me still to be with you!-  
-I suppose,that It could be my irresistible looks!-  
Sal chuckled a little about Joe’s ocurrence.  
When they left the coffee shop,and before that the two jokers take separate paths…  
-Hey Joe! I have a hockey game and I want you to come!-  
-Why can I know?-  
-Because I will play!-  
Joe stared at him but with a smile at Sal,before closing the door.

The hockey game started,although that Sal ended up being punished by the referee (due to a confrontation with a player from the opposite team).  
Until that suddenly,Joe appeared and next to the side at Sal.  
-What happened,buddy?-  
-I was punished!-  
-Oh yeah?-  
-YES,AND RIGHT NOW I’D LIKE KICK THE ASS THE THESE GUY!- Sal pronounced,something angry,pointing to the subject.  
-Would you kick my ass If I bother you now?- Joe asked something daring,eyeing the green-eyed guy.  
-IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP,I THINK I WILL!-  
-Okay…!- Joey shaved so as not continue bothering Sal and sat behind the rostrum.  
Sal returned to the field of the game,but after a few seconds,he fell in the floor and Joe laughed a little. Vulcano got up and managed to make a goal,giving the victory to his team.

Joe and Sal left the hockey field,and they talked to each other…  
-The match wasn’t so bad!-  
-What did you like?-  
-When you fell behind!-  
-Anyway,thanks for coming!- Sal briefly touched Joe’s shoulder,and was about to kiss to his best friend.  
-Hey…!- Joe expressed,not bothering much about the touching of his Cuban boy. And without say word,he kissed him. Vulcano didn’t remove his lips from Gatto’s for a few minutes,in the middle of the night with stars shining.

Q and Murr were playing cards,until Sal arrived there after of his kiss with Joe.  
-What's up,guys?-  
-And tell me how It went with Joey?-  
-But would you guys find out?-  
-Someone from our ex-school surroundings saw you two very close together...!-  
-That's right,Sally!-  
-You know what?... Fuck you guys!- Sal expressed,going of one of the rooms of Q's house,because he felt that his two best friends were joking or bothering him too much.  
The two jokers apparently wanted to joke with him (as they usually do with each other),although maybe the joke got a little out of hand...  
-Hey Q,do not you think we bothered Sal too much?-  
-Well,maybe you're right...!-

In the room (which looks like a basement)...  
Vulcano sat in a chair and called from a phone to Gatto.  
-Hey Joe! If I told you to fall in love with you,would you tell me you feel the same?-


	2. Chapter 2

It is not the first time that you call me!-  
-At least,you know what I feel!-  
-I know,buddy...!-  
Joe put his arm around at Sal,and the Cuban boy didn't bother him that.  
The two jokers walked and got a few meters near a skating rink. Both were placed near some thin wooden planks (which looked like benches to sit on).  
-I suggest that you don't go to the next match... Because maybe I could laugh there...!-  
-It's not a simple championship,right?-  
-It is more than that...It is the final!- Sal clarified to Joey,while both ate something.

In Sal's final hockey game...

The game was getting hot,especially because Sal again had a new confrontation with an opposing player,and was expelled from the game.  
And to his bad luck,the rival team of Sal broke the match and won the team of The Devils (Vulcano). And that Sal would not have liked that.  
-Hello! I'm Sal! To my disgrace,I lost the Hockey final and did not win. Does not it bother you if I go to your house?-

Joe accepted that his lover (and best friend) go to his house,so by the way they can to be alone...!  
Inside of Joe's house...  
-You're looking at me while I'm practicing my routine?-  
-Well,maybe...!-

After they finished to recording one episode of their show,the two brothers left the office.  
-Do you think that out fans know what we feel for each other?-  
-Sure!-

-Hey Sally! I think that one of us should what we both feel for the other,although we know that from a long time ago!-

Sal caressed Joey's cheek with one of his hands and his other hand put it on his shoulder.  
-I also have something to tell you!- And with this sentence,Joe went to kiss Sal. And the green-eyed young man kissed him too.

In one of the rooms of Brian's house...  
The two boys of 43 years were almost completely undressed but at the same time they were covered with a blanket.  
-I think that not only the four love each other,until now... Although that Murr considers you as his favorite or he loves much!- Sal chuckled only a bit. -Yeah! But you're my favorite hon!- Joe grinned and the two both kissed. Meanwhile,one of the other jokers knocked the door. -Hey buddy! I was looking for you!- -I went to the other room,because Sal was with Joe!- -I did not expect you to try to tell me in some way that they did something else in your room...!- Murr pronounced at Q. Although possibly Sal and Joe had sexual relations in Brian's bed,and this maybe the brown-eyed man didn't like it,Q knew about what the two jokers felt each other (as Murr does) almost a lot of years ago;and surely in the bottom at his hearts Murr and Q supported Sal and Joe's love (until now)...

The two boys in love,left the house of Q,and began to notice how the snow arrived in the city (even on the ground).  
This did not stop them from starting to play,and they did. The two jokers threw some snowballs,until Joe ran away to jump on Sal, but the green-eyed man tried to evade the attack of his best friend,running as he could;but he did not evade Joey's trap. He landed on Sal,and he chuckled of this. Even so,Sal and Joe kissed despite the white snow. The two lovers finished to playing in the snow and went to walk privately on the sidewalk. -Sal,It is possible that I will go soonly away from Staten Island!- -What? And what is about our relationship?-

-You know I love you Sally,but I do not know when I go back with my boys and with you...-  
Before Gatto left,Sal grabbed him to tell him something important:  
-Will you marry me?-  
Upon this statement,Joe was perplexed (maybe because he didn't know what to say).  
Without saying anything,Sal caressed Joe's face and then kissed him on his lips. Joe also touched him briefly and kissed him back.


	3. His expected marriage and other surprises...

Despite the twists and turns that they would have had,and especially that time in which Joe was about to leave probably for a long time,but Sal managed to avoid that through his sudden proposal of marriage. Joey accepted the proposal of his boy and in a few minutes they will be together officially but in marriage (as they have been for many years,not only between between them,but with to Murr and Q in their relationship of friendship and/or brotherhood) !

The brown-eyed man and the balding man were waiting in his positions,dressed in white suit,waiting to their best friends for the start of the marriage ceremony.  
Suddenly,the front door opened because the two jokers came and walked together till the presbytery...

-There you go,buddy! If you had an anxiety attack,I would have given you a push!- Joe winked at Sal,making him to chuckle.  
They finally arrived to the presbytery before the contemplative gaze of his two best friends (as groomsmen).

-Beloved brothers and sisters,we are here to unite these two young people in Sacred Marriage, in which if their love is very strong (until now), it could survive all the obstacles on the way ... So,in the presence of the Church,I ask you to say your intentions,and also this couple has written their own votes...- The priest pronounced these words.

-I know we know each other almost 30 years ago and that most of the time we have been together,not only with each other but with our 2 best friends (who are especially our groomsmen) ! Beyond the jokes that you have made me,I still love you! And I like the way you make me laugh and your generosity,not only to the others but at me! (until now) !- Sal smiled at Joe,looking at the eyes. After finishing his speech,Brian and James (even the blue-eyed man) applauded without hesitation. Now It was Joe's turn to say his speech: -Sally... To this day,I believe that you are much more handsome than me! I like your dance steps (as well as your double dutch) and you are also very funny! You know I love you very much! My Ja'Crispy,my sexy latin jello...!- On concluding his words,Joe caressed affectionately Sal's shoulder;and grinned openly at his Cuban boy...

-I,Sal Vulcano,I take you Joe Gatto to be my husband from now on,to love you and respect you until death do us part!-  
-I,Joe Gatto,I take you Sal Vulcano to be my husband from now on,to love you and respect you until death do us part!-  
-By the authority that has been conferred on me in the state of Staten Island,I declare you spouses,and I also present you guys to Mr.Vulcano Gatto...!-

And now...  
Before the priest finished speaking,Joe and Sal kissed. His two best friends witnessed this unforgettable day. After the applause of Murr and Q towards their best friends,they both went to hug the happy couple...

After the marriage,the two jokers went to their new home,near their hometown.  
-Well buddy,we arrived at our new house!-  
-This is not bad!-  
-Come on,come here,Sally!- Joe took Sal's hand,as if to take him home.  
-No,let me go! Joe! Joe!-  
Once they entered,they went up the stairs and stood there.  
-Look at those steps! I'll get there!- Joe pronounced,positioning himself on that stage that was up the stairs.  
-No,you don't do it!-

When he said this Sal took him in his arms,and the blue-eyed man (like the sky) clung to him.  
-If you do that again, I'll leave and drop you from the threshold!- Sal warned,but in a not so intimidating tone.  
-Wow! Alright,alright! Touché Sal!- Joe could not help laughing a little,but gave in to her husband,stopping jokes with pulling himself the threshold or stage. There was tension in the living room... All started with a call to the residence of Vulcano/Gatto,someone called by telephone,and Joe attended the call. -Hey! Well,It's Joe Vulcano now! I received your invitation and I think we are not going and Sal asked me to excuse you...!- -I'm not going! Never!- Sal exclaimed to his husband,enraged. He took the phone,taking it out from the blue-eyed man and cut the call. Sal still looked angry at Joe. But the blue eyed-man was quick to respond to the Cuban boy. -Are you jealous? Or what?- Gatto questioned the actions of her husband and without more to say,he left the house;making Sal's trace of anger disappear from his face almost quickly. After of the confrontation,Sal didn't stay at home,especially because in the bottom of his heart that he still loved Joey,and he decided without hesitation to go looking for him.

He asked his best friends Murr and Q if they saw Joe,but they said no,and they were a little dismayed to learn why Gatto left the house. He continued his search in ex-school,around Staten Island... Until that the night arrived,and finally desperated,he found out at Joe sitting in a corner,sitting as if he was shivering with cold and shivering. He was heading towards him.  
-Joe...! Buddy...! Forgive me!-  
-No!-  
Sal didn't understand his husband's reason,until Joe justified why.  
-Love is never to have to be sorry!-

Saying this phrase,Sal moved closer to Joe and they hugged. During that hug,the blue-eyed man grinned happily and closed his eyes (of pleasure...I suppose).

Christmas parties were coming,and Sal tried to get a Christmas tree and some decorations. Once the young Cuban got what he needed,he paid for his purchases,but before he left,he noticed a tumult of people and behind the mass of people;there was a girl lost and crying.  
-What happened,sweetheart?-  
-I lost my parents!-  
Sal decided to accompany the girl to find to his parents,and luckily when Vulcano came out of the store,saw them were about to leave. And the best at all was that Sal ran as he could to deliver the girl with her parents. -Thanks for finding our little daughter!- -Your very welcome!- After that good deed,Vulcano undertook his trip by car (and with his Christmas shopping) to his man's new house. When he got home,many of his neighbors put a lot of exaggerated decorations on the outside of their houses,Sal caught a bit his attention,but he kept going,entering his home that he shared with Joey. -Hey buddy! I see you bought many ornaments for Christmas!- Joe pronounced,smiling at Sal. -Sure!- Joe took Sal's shoulders and kissed to his sexy jello,and although there wasn't a mistletoe in the middle of them;Sal did not bother that kiss of his blue-eyed man and continued the kiss. Both were putting together their Christmas tree,although there was a fun time (in which Joe threw some garlands at Sal,and the emerald-eyed boy appeared that It did not seem funny)...

Joey's dogs contemplated those moments of its owner with her husband.  
Finally,the tree was completely decorated and the two lovebirds were sitting together on their sofa with the puppies watching their Christmas tree shining,during that snowy night...


	4. A slight suspicion and terrible news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is possible that this will be my last chapter of A Vulgatto love story! Although it is not finished yet...

Although they have been together almost for 30 years,not only in his show but in real life too,and although they knew each other very well (until now),it has been a few months that Joe and Sal were legally married.  
But there will be something unforeseen that will test the two jokers.  
-Hey guys,I've noticed that Joe has been strange!- Sal confessed to Brian and James,while the three guys were near of Murr's apartament.  
-Do you think that Joey have something wrong?- Murr asked him something worried. And Q stayed with a bit of intrigue...  
-I hope not! Joe and I went to an adoption center to adopt a baby,but they warned us that if one of us in the general diagnosis would let me know if something went wrong! I think I'm going to visit the doctor to see what happened!-  
-Alright! Good luck,buddy!- Q assured.  
-Yes Sal!- Murr said,agreed with Quinn. Both gave affectionate caresses to Vulcano as a show of support for him,and also for Gatto surely...

Sal went to see the doctor to find out what happened to the studies,and why the doctor did not call him to notify him of the news.  
-All right,Mr. Gatto. What is your query?-  
-It's supposed that you let me know if all the tests went well to be able to adopt or have a child!-  
-Look Sal,I've checked your sperm or whatever you and your husband have given me,and there was a failure...-  
-Emm... But who is it that failed? Whose fault is it?-  
-I would not say that!- -If we can't have children, we could adopt,don't you think?- -It's much harder to explain...- -But who among us didn't work,Joey or me?- -Um... The answer is Joe! And I think that he's very sick!- The doctor announced to the Cuban young boy. -Explain it to me!- Sal asked for an explanation. -He is evicted! And with this I mean that he is deteriorated! To be brief,unfortunately your husband has a terminal illness!- -WHAT? No,it is not possible! There has to be a mistake!- Before this unthinkable news,Vulcano was perplexed,and could not believe this! -I already made the diagnosis with his blood more than once,and there is no doubt!- Sadly,Sal was silent for a few minutes,unable to assimilate that his beloved husband suffered from a serious illness,that would explain why he noticed that Joe was not well,but he never imagined that he had a disease;especially because the moments they spent together,he didn't notice that he was bad from health or cheerfully... -What can I do for Joe? He is only 43 years old,almost the same age as me,and we have been together,especially before we got married...!- -I suggest that you to be normal and that you make him happy!- -To be normal...? This will be tough for me,but I will try!- Sal left the office,and walked thoughtfully and sorry for the bad news around his blue-eyed man.

Upon arriving home,once inside,Sal went to look for Joe.  
-Joe! I'm here!-  
Sal didn't find him in the kitchen and didn't hear his voice,so he decided to find out where he was. He went to his room and finally found Joey near of his bed,paying attention to his dogs;and he smiled him.  
Vulcano approached to Gatto,stroking his cheek affectionately.  
-Ah Sally! How good that you came back! I needed you!- Joe pronounced,relieved to see his boy back.  
-Me too,Joey!- Sal answered to his man,while he hugged him.  
-And about the analysis we are fine,right?-  
-Yes!-

-Even so,I want to keep trying!-  
The two kissed and Sal did not stop clinging to her husband that day... Hours later,they went to sleep.  
The next morning,the alarm rang and Vulcano turned it off, but he didn't see Gatto.  
-Joe! Joe! Joe!-  
When Sal ran to look for him,he saw him cooking and preferred to sit at the table;although what he could not avoid is saddened by Joe.

-Are you going to meet the boys?-  
-I think I'm going to cancel that!-  
-You shouldn't get away from our best friends for me!-

Sal obeyed Joe's request,and went to meet with Q and Murr. He didn't have a bad time with the other two jokers,but he didn't know how to tell to the two (not even Joe) what happened to the results of the office and what unfortunately the blue-eyed man suffered.

Before going home,Vulcano looked in a window and saw a promotion that It consisted in some tickets to go to Cancun. The emerald-eyed man decided to buy these tickets without hestation. When he returned home...  
-Hey Joe!-  
-What's up,pal?-  
-I bought two tickets to travel to Cancun and in the middle of the holidays!-  
-Oh Sal! You shouldn't have done it! I think that I will not accept it!-  
-Why?-  
-Because the doctor called me and told me why we can't adopt!-

-I didn't except that he had our phone!-  
-You didn't say that I suffered from something,because you didn't want me to suffer or for any another reason?-  
-Joe... I...!-  
-Sal,you know that I'm fearless! And I think that I'm ready to face this!- Joe assured to Sal,looking at him with a serious glance,because maybe he might not like that his own partner lied to him. In spite of that,they were still together and did not move away from each other,especially because the two went to the living room to have their private moment;while the lights were ajar and it was not known if it was still late or night that day... -Once I'm gone,you'll be the cheerful widower!- -Joe...I will not be happy!- -Hey! I need that you to be happy! Right?- -I will try!- Sal said to Joe,almost holding his husband in his arms,while they were in the same chair,and kissing each other in the middle of the night. The next day,Joe and Sal went to a skating rink (on the outside of Staten Island) to have fun. -I can't believe that I'm skating!- Sal said,sliding with his skates. -You know I'm not very good at skating that fast,Sally!- Joe assured to his cuban boy,off the track.

-Yes,I know!- Sal chuckled a bit,and continued to skating,while Joe observed without taking his eyes off him...

Then,the couple went to a restaurant,but not only to order on the menu and eat...  
-Hey Sal!-  
-Yes?- -I have thought that Murr and Q should know what is happening!-  
-It is not easy,but you may be right!-  
Gatto called his other brothers on his cell phone,and the boys arrived on time there.  
-Fellows,Sal and I need to tell you something!-  
James and Brian were intrigued to know what Sal and Joe wanted to tell them. -I have a terminal illness!- -This is a joke?- Murr asked to Joey,a bit surpised... -No,buddy!- Q didn't know what to say and remained silent. Without saying much more,the two jokers stood up and hugged Joe and Sal. The couple of men did not refuse,and they hugged him back. After that emotional hug,James and Brian said goodbye to their two best friends,and only Vulcano and her husband remained at their table in the restaurant.

-Joe,where do you want to go?- Sal asked at Joe,while he took his hand. -To the hospital!- Joe responded to his beloved husband,almost certainly what he wanted to do. After leaving the restaurant,Sal clung to Joe just in case and they walked under the immense snowfall,and during their march;they stopped a taxi,heading to the hospital.  
Upon arriving at the clinic,the jokers arrived and went to the desk,in which someone attended them,but Sal and Joe were still well clinging.

At least,Vulcano was able to accompany Gatto,before the doctors took him on a stretcher and went to the operating room or intensive therapy.  
It seemed that the minutes were not happening so quickly,while Sal waited in the waiting room for some news of Joe's state of health (despite the horrible disease he had unfortunately). Just a doctor passed by where Sal was,and the emerald-eyed boy stopped him.  
-How is my husband?-  
-He is lucid. He seems to have good self-esteem himself,especially to overcome everything!-  
Sal chuckled a little,but after a few seconds he asked something in a disturbing tone.  
-How long will he survive?-  
-I am not sure... He could live for 1 year or 6 months due to this disease!-  
Sal looked at the floor almost sadly,but would do his best for Joe. -I still do my stand-up functions,and I will try to raise the possible money to give him the best treatment!- Sal responded,determined. Sal finally gave his savings to the doctors to give Joe Gatto the best treatment. Not only has he raised a few dollars on his own,but he also had unexpected help and collaboration from Joe's ex-wife,Bessy Gatto. Although he did not have a good talk on the phone,for some reason,he decided to call her again,and despite the differences they have, there is one thing they have in common: His concern for Joey. Bessy donated a bit of her money to help Sal out of the doubts... And with that extra help (and his savings),Vulcano was able to afford the right treatment for the blue-eyed man. Before Christmas,Q and Murr told Sal by his mobile that they were going to visit her husband,and that gave a smile to his brother,and so it happened. The two best friends before celebrating the holidays called Sal again,but to keep him up to date with Gatto's news. Vulcano assured them that he would tell them about Joe. After the call exchanges between the three jokers,Sal went to visit Joe (before that,he received support from Brian and James,not only for him but for Joe). When the Cuban boy entered the room,Joe saw him and greeted him since his bed hospital. -Hi Sal!-

-Hi Joe!-  
-I think I'll go now right in the Christmas holidays!-  
Sal tried to smile him the best possible,but on the other side,he was on the verge of tears for what was happening before your eyes.

-Sal,I'd like to tell you that in our Christmas tree I left you a xmas postcard,if it makes you feel better!-  
-I... I wrote something for you for Christmas Eve thank goodness and I saved it in my pocket!-  
Joe chuckled a bit about Sal's surprise. Within a few seconds,Vulcano took it out of his pocket and handed it to him in front of Gatto,putting it to him on his head (the surprise was a Christmas hat). He moved closer to his vulnerable and still brave husband. Sal stroked Joe's cheek and took his hand,while for a moment the blue-eyed man stroked Sal's cheek and close to his neck,although he noticed his sad expression. -Listen Sal,I need you not to blame yourself for this,it's nobody's fault. They are things of destiny...!- Joe tried to comfort his best friend and husband,even though Sal had a hard time dealing with his sensitivity in the midst of his growing pain.

-But Joe,I wanted you to be with me forever and now at any moment I will lose you!-  
Sal broke but from sadness and curled up almost in Joe's arms,while the blue-eyed man leaned over Sal kissing him on the forehead affectionately.

-Sally,my last wish is that I want you to take care of my dogs,and if you need help,you let Murr and Q help you,yeah?-  
-I will!-

-If it makes you feel better,you will have to remind me of the tattoo that I chose from Jaden Smith in one of the punishments of our show!-  
-THIS FUCKING TATTOO! Shut up Joe!- Sal yelled,although in a few seconds,he chuckled a bit and tried to cover his mouth to not show his laughter.  
-Sal,I want to ask you something else...!- Joe pronounced,kissing the hand of the Cuban young-boy,and he took it hard.  
-I want you to hug me,buddy!-

Sal didn't deny to realize Joe's last wish. He lay on the bed carefully next to Joe,while the baby blue eyes moved a little so his pretty Cuban husband could lie beside him. Vulcano started to hug Gatto and kissed him in his cheek,while that Joey hugged him back and gave to his man an eskimo kiss and kissed him in his forehead. It seemed an endless pause that intimate moment of the two jokers... In the hospital room,Joe and Sal were still alone,hugging and deeply asleep for a few minutes...! Vulcano opened the door,leaving the room,with his afflicted gaze and saying nothing. His husband,his best friend and brother (from 30 years ago from high school until now) has died...

Before leaving the clinic,Sal left a paper on the desk. This said the telephone numbers of Murr and Q and an emoticon with a sad face and his signature and his name. Once this action was done,Mr. Gatto ran from the hospital to the skating rink,grabbed the bar as if he had seen or remembered her late husband,and sat alone on the bench,thinking and looking sideways.  



	5. Concerned jokers,and sad loss and a comfort for Sal

The doctor on duty found Sal's note,and called by telephone to the best friends of his brother Cuban boy. Brian and James were on their way to look for Sal. Luckily,the boys arrived to the skating rink,but specially they got to find Sal,and in silence they hugged his boy;without that Sal putting resistance.  
Surely,to the two jokers felt affected and saddened Joey's departure,as did Sal...

Several minutes before Q and Murr went to look for Sal...  
The two jokers entered the hospital and called the doctor on call.  
-¡We need to see Joe!-Q shouted and Murr nodded -Do you have the note of Sal?-  
-Yes,It is here!-  
Q and Murr read the note Sal wrote for them,and after a few seconds they looked at the doctor with a shocking look...  
-I see that they are Sal and Joe's friends and/or family,right?-  
-And,we are!-  
-Umm... Unfortunately,Mr. Joe Vulcano-Gatto has passed away...! I am sorry for your loss!-  
The two jokers were perplexed,looking at each other and completely silent.  
-Can we go see it at least?-  
The doctor did not deny the request of the two and above all because he noticed his distressed look. Both,without saying almost anything,went to his best friend's room to see him for the last time...

James and Brian entered to the room and saw to his brother and deceased best friend. Murr was the first to go to Joey,and sadly and hurt hugged him in his arms.  
Then,Q approached at Joe and touched him affectionately,while he looked at him with a serious and distressed look at the same time.  
It was a hard and sad moment for the two jokers,but at least they could see him and somehow they said goodbye to their Joey... Once they left the room,Q and Murr hugged and almost silently went to look for Vulcano.

The brown-eyed man was driving his car during the snowy weather,the balding man was sitting in the passenger seat and contemplating how Sal was asleep in the back seat.  
Luckily,the boys took care of Sal,because while they tried to comfort his Cuban boy on the bench near of the skating rink,one of them felt that Sal fell asleep on his shoulder and collapsed.  
-Oh God! Go find the doctor! COME ON! COME ON!-  
-Okay,okay!-  
Despite the snow,James ran for the doctor and fortunately the hospital was not far from where they were and medical help arrived just in time.  
The doctor checked Sal and asked his fellow doctors to bring a stretcher to take to his ambulance and check it quickly. Q and Murr accepted the suggestion and left behind the doctor,although when they reached a few meters from the truck,the jokers had to wait until further notice.

Until...  
-I have already checked your friend. He just had a faint and I guess it was for something emotional,right?-  
Murr and Q simply nodded.  
-We can see it?-  
-Sure!-  
The two entered the ambulance and saw Sal.  
-Sal,are you okay buddy? Here we are-  
Miraculously,Sal began opening his eyes and regaining consciousness.  
-What happened?-  
And with almost nothing else to say,Murr and Q went straight to hug him.  
One time that Sal finally woke up,and with the approval permission of the doctor,the two guys could take their brother. They literally clung to Vulcano which is also as if they had curled up very close to him and holding him in his arms,just in case...

Back in Q's car...  
-Where we go?- Murr asked to Q,curious.  
-To my house! I know Sal doesn't like cats,but first we'll go to our friend Joey's house to look for his dogs and take care of them- Q assured to his best friend.  
-Alright Q!- And so it happened.

Before going to Gatto's house,Brian went to his house so Sal could stay there and that they could comfort him. When he got there,the middle-aged man got out of his car to wake up his friend.  
-Hey Sally! Wake up!-  
Q tried to wake him up,moving his shoulder a little with his hands but it didn't work at all,because Sal was still asleep and he didn't sleep.  
-I have an idea but you will have to help me,right?-  
-Okay bud!-  
Q opened the other door of his car and grabbed Sal from his arms,and then he let that Murr grab his brother's legs. Maybe Q and Murr cost them to carry Sal in their arms maybe because of their weight,but not because of that they won't let Sal try to cope with this hard moment alone. Luckily,they finally reached the entrance,took at Vulcano to one of the rooms where Q's cats were not there,both best friends laid Sal on the bed and left him alone. But before leaving the room,the two jokers covered him with a blanket to his brother so that he is not cold,although Sal still was in his own slumber... Murr and Q spoke alone in the living room, once they laid Sal in one of their main rooms temporarily. -Hey Murr! I will go find Joey's dogs in his house! Meanwhile,I thought to ask you to watch Sal to see how he is,if he wakes up! Just try not to disturb him... And also, watch my cats until I come back! Right?- -Alright Q!- Q said friendly farewell to Murr and left. While the balding man saw Q's cats,he caressed them affectionately. Until he took advantage of the right time to feed them,and so he went to see his best friend. He barely opened the door,and looked at Vulcano as he slept...

-Oh Sal,if only I could help you... I remember when I sent you a text message to know how you were because I was worried about you,after what happened by the pie that you ate...- Murr muttered something distressed by his friend,and slowly closed the door so as not to wake Sal.

After a few hours later,Q returned home and asked Murr about Sal,and the balding man told him everything (about the sadness and pain he felt through Sal's face). The middle-aged man decided to go see Sal immediately.

-Hey bud! Did you have trouble talking to Sal? How is he?- Murr asked,after to notice that his best friend got back to see at Sal.  
-Actually yes,Murray! I went to see him,I caressed him while Sal slept,but surprisingly he was barely awake and offered to help him take care of Joey's dogs,Sal did not allow me but if he let me take one of the puppies!-  
-At least you can take care of one of them!-  
-And it is! After what happened,Sal went back to sleep almost clinging to the dogs and I left maybe because I didn't want to make it worse than I was...-  
-I think Sal needs time to be alone... Don't you think?-  
-Yes...-

On Q's room...  
Sal was still asleep,and near him were the dogs of her late husband Gatto,who were also sleeping.  
-Hey buddy! Wake up!- There was a hand that slapped the black widower a little and gave him a brief slap again,until the young Cuban woke up. -WHAT THE FUCK IT IS?- Sal exclaimed in a disturbing tone,although he was surprised to find out who was in front of him. -Joey?- -Hello,handsome boy!- Joe said very happy to reunite with his beloved husband,who began to caress his cheek and shoulder. -I suffered much and I've missed you!- Sal admitted,and he laid down beside of his man. Joe followed suit and also laid down beside of his ''Sexy Jello''.

Sal fell asleep,resting between his arms of Joey;while the blue-eyed man kissed softly Vulcano's lips.

-Sally,I've watched over you... I think that my fellows tried to help you and I've really noticed too how much you have suffered without me...!- Joe assured,staring into the eyes of Sal.  
-It is true?- Sal asked,after he opened instantly his eyes,and also looked at Joe.  
-Yes! I would like you to be happy and so you will got to fulfill with your promise...-  
-This will be very hard...!-  
-I know that you will do it,just as Q Murr and I have seen how most of the punishments you could do it...!-  
Sal smiled and hugged almost tightly at Joe. He hugged back and also smiled to the green-eyed young boy.  
-Also,you have something like a kind of souvenir to remember me!-  
-Please... You mean your tattoo that you chose me on my thigh?-  
-WELL... I'm kidding! I was referring to my dogs!-  
-Oh!- Then,Sal turned around and saw that her husband's dog was barking on the ground. -Look Sal!- Joe said,putting his hands Sal's face and cheeks slightly at him,so that his partner paid attention. -Like all spirits, I think I have to go... Meanwhile,I'll stay with my teddy bear until I'm ready to leave...- -Joey...- Vulcano simply pronounced,and chuckled a bit.

The two pranksters gave each other an eskimo kiss across their nostrils and kissed.  
-I love you buddy!- Joe whispered sweetly at Sal.  
-I love you too!- Sal answered to the blue baby eyes man.  
They enjoyed his moment together and specially alone,regardless of whether Gatto's dog was watching or not that show of love of the two guys.

Some hours ago...  
Sal slept completely along at Joey,while few seconds the blue-eyed man woke up; ready to say goodbye. He was saying goodbye at Sal,giving a kiss in his cheek and left him a letter above of the pillow.  
-I see that you didn't take our wedding ring off your finger! I won't take mine from my finger either! I promise!- Joe whispered to Sal's ear,before going to look for his dog. -Hi! My lil' puppy! I want you to watch Sal and take care of him,and don't leave him alone! Okay?- Gatto asked friendly to his puppy as his last wish. Before leaving and going through the window,Joe also said goodbye to his dog stroked his head a lot and laid him next to Vulcano.  
Mr. Gatto-Vulcano did not stop looking at his husband,he smiled him and waved his hand to say goodbye. -If you don't want to forget me and still want to remind me,you know how to do it or where to find me,Sally...!- And with these last words of Joey and with a wink at his beloved and favorite joker,he vanished as he crossed the window.  
Vulcano had not realized that his late husband had left his side and that only Joey's dog was sleeping beside him...

Upon waking up,Sal was surprised not to see Joe,but he saw the letter that said his name and began to read it:  
*My beloved Sal: I'd like that you let Q and Murr help you take care of my dogs and make you happy,just as we were many years ago.  
Although at this moment I am in the hereafter,you will always be my favorite!  
And you will be in charge of this puppy (the one you didn't let Brian help you take care of).  
I love you so much Ja'Crispy,and I will never take out my engagement ring. At least,you will not only remember me through the tattoo you have on your thigh,right Sally?  
And as I heard in a television series: See you on the other side,Mr.Gatto Vulcano...  
With much love,Joe Gatto  
Alias ''Joey''  
After finishing reading,Sal got a little excited and looked up. -I won't take my ring off either...At least,I didn't let Joey jump down the stairs of the mall like it happened in one of the extra scenes of our show! I wonder if he's watching me now...?- Before the sapphire-eyed young man came to say something to Joey or not,he was interrupted by the barking of his blue-eyed man's dog. -Hey!- Vulcano affectionately caressed the dog's head,and began to smile (maybe because to see to the white puppy,he reminded a bit his reunion with Gatto). -I'm going to try to take care of you,as my special and funny husband asked me that I do for him!- Until Brian and James opened the door and headed to see Sal,and the dog who he was with Vulcano got out of the bed. -Hey buddy! I see you woke up!- Q said. -How are you,Sally?- Murr said. Sal didn't know what to say,but he should consider himself lucky not only to have had his best friend as his brand new husband but also to his other two best friends who nevertheless expressed their concern for him. So the jokers took advantage of that moment to go hug him,and they did. Vulcano returned the hug to both of them. -Guys...! Thank you very much...- Sal barely got to say something excited In the middle of the hug between the three. -Honey,be happy! My soul mate...!- It was Joe's voice,who said that specially at Sal,slowly like a whisper and hidden somewhere in the house and smiled. Few seconds,the blue baby eyes fade away;knowing that his beloved husband will be in the best hands. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally,I've finished my story but with other alternative ending for Joe and Sal. (I think so)
> 
> Well,It is possible that I'll do and upload other story of the jokers,but in this case,the next story will be a Christmas story...


End file.
